Hailee Steinfeld
Hailee Steinfeld (born December 11, 1996), is an American actress and singer. Her breakthrough role as Mattie Ross in True Grit led her to win an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress, and she later gained prominence for roles in Ender's Game, Romeo & Juliet, Begin Again, and 3 Days to Kill. Steinfeld made her breakthrough in music after performing the song "Flashlight" in Pitch Perfect 2, in which she appears as Emily Junk. Soon after, she was signed onto Republic Records and officially debuted as a singer. Early Life Hailee Puring Steinfeld was born in the Tarzana neighborhood of Los Angeles, California to Cheri (née Domasin), American interior designer of both Filipino and African-American descent, and Peter Steinfeld, Jewish American personal fitness trainer. She is the youngest of two children, having an older brother, Griffin. Her paternal uncle, Jake Steinfeld, is also a fitness trainer, and her maternal first cousin, actress True O'Brien, is the reason she pursued acting. In her youth, she was raised in Agoura Hills and later in Thousand Oaks, California, having attended Ascension Lutheran School, Conejo Elementary, and Colina Middle School. She was homeschooled from 2008 until she graduated in the summer of 2015. Why Her Songs Rock # Her beats are amazing, to the point of making the listener want to get up and dance. # Her lyrics and themes are relatable and can be emotional, such as coping with a breakup, perseverance, female empowerment, self-confidence, and so forth. # She has a beautiful voice and quite some range, being able to sing in a deep voice and hit high notes without a problem. # Her music videos are filmed very well. # She has collaborated with other great artists such as Logic and Marc E. Bassy. # She is also a talented actress, as seen in the films mentioned above, plus The Edge of Seventeen and Bumblebee, and voice actress as heard in Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse and the English dub of When Marnie was There. # Her album covers all look great. # She is one of the best modern pop singers. # She is signed onto Republic Records, among other awesome artists like Black Veil Brides, James Blake, Post Malone, Ski Mask the Slump God, and many more. # She does excellent on features and can make a less-than-good artist produce a good song, as is the case with "At My Best" by Machine Gun Kelly. # She tries to listen to any and all varieties of music. # She is a very respectable person, especially by celebrity standards. Simply put, she's an example of a celebrity with common sense. ## This is evident by her voicing out her love for her fans. ## When one of her fans tragically died in a go-kart accident, she held a concert in memory of that fan. ## She's a great person to be around. No dark past, no incessant political preaching, no overblown sense of self-importance. When it comes to her content, her only goal is to entertain. She knows people watch her content to escape their hardships of reality and not to get dragged down them further, and she provides audiences with said escapism. ## Adding onto always staying out of drama and never talking about politics, she herself admitted that she was very fortunate to have avoided the dangers of the film and music industries. At the time she made this statement, said dangers involved #MeToo and Harvey Weinstein's scandal. Bad Qualities # Her music style is similar to other pop artists. # Adding on to the above point, she has some less-than-good songs, depending on the listener's individual preferences. # As mentioned before, she collaborated with bad artists like MGK. # Her debut EP, Haiz, while not horrible, did get mixed reviews. # The lyrics from her song "Love Myself" may be interpreted as double-entendres for masturbation. # Her character in the Pitch Perfect trilogy, Emily Junk, was a rather annoying character. # She inadvertently caused co-star John Cena to have a near-death experience on the set of Bumblebee. Discography EPs * Haiz (2015) Singles As lead artist * "Love Myself" (2015) * "You're Such A" (2015) * "Rock Bottom" (featuring DNCE) 2016 * "Starving" (with Grey featuring Zedd) 2016 * "Most Girls" (2017) * "Let Me Go" (with Alesso featuring Florida Georgia Line and Watt) 2017 * "Capital Letters" (with BloodPop) 2018 - from Fifty Shades Freed * "Back to Life" (2018) - from Bumblebee As featured artist * "How I Want Ya" (by Hudson Thames) 2015 * "Fragile" (by Prince Fox) 2016 * "Santa Claus Is Coming To Town" (by DNCE, also featuring Charlie Puth, Daya, Fifth Harmony, Rita Ora, Tinashe, Sabrina Carpenter and Jake Miller) 2016 * "Digital Love" (by Digital Farm Animals) 2017 * "Show You Love" (by Kato and Sigala) 2017 * "Plot Twist (Remix)" (by Marc E. Bassy) 2017 * "At My Best" (by Machine Gun Kelly) 2017 * "Colour" (by MNEK) 2018 * "Woke Up Late" (by Drax Project) 2019 Other songs * "Tell Me If You Wanna Go Home (Roof Top Mix)" (by Keira Knightley) 2014 * The Barden Bellas - from Pitch Perfect 2 (2015) ** "Kennedy Center Performance" ** "Riff Off" ** "Convention Performance" ** "Back to Basics" ** "Cups ("When I'm Gone")" ** "World Championship Finale 2" ** "Jungle" ** "Flashlight" (Sweet Life Remix) * From Pitch Perfect 3 (2017) ** The Bellas *** "Toxic" *** "Cheap Thrills" *** "I Don't Like It, I Love It" *** "Cake By The Ocean" *** "Freedom! '90" ** "Sit Still, Look Pretty" (by The New Barden Bellas} ** "Freedom! '90 x Cups (featuring The Voice Season 13 Top 12 Contestants) * "Dance With Me" (by Chic) 2018 * "Ordinary Day" (by Logic) 2018 Music Videos As lead artist * "Love Myself" (2015) * "Rock Bottom" (featuring DNCE) 2016 * "Starving" (with Grey featuring Zedd) 2016 * "Most Girls" (2017) * "Let Me Go" (with Alesso featuring Florida Georgia Line and Watt) 2017 * "Capital Letters" (with BloodPop) 2018 - from Fifty Shades Freed As featured artist * "At My Best" (by Machine Gun Kelly) 2017 * "Colour" (by MNEK) 2018 Guest appearances * "Endlessly" (by The Cab) 2012 * "Bad Blood" (by Taylor Swift) 2015 * "Sing" (by Pentatonix) 2015 Trivia #She is of Jewish, black and Filipino=American descent. Category:2010s Category:Pop Category:Dance-pop Category:Rhythm and blues Category:Artists Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:Actors Category:Artists with Common Sense